Remembering the past
by Hands off the hanyou
Summary: its about two halfdemons kag,inu but you have to read to find the rest out
1. Chapter 1

**_well i hope you injoy my inu story its my first one so be nice.umm if you want to contack me just e-mail me_**

**_oh and one more thing i guess i have to say this but inuyasha doesnt belong to me but rumiko takashi. but i do have another story that im working on and i think it will be better then this one_**

Chapter 1. remebering the past.

A five year old half demon and a seven year old half demon were walking in the forest one night. They both just lost there family to a halfdemonnamed Naraku.

"Inuyasha-sama where are we going?" Asked a five year old kagome."I don't know." Answerd a seven year old inuyasha. Then it started to lightning and poor down rain on the two half demons.

"We need to find shelter." said kagome. "feh" I know that i'm not dumb." said inuyasha."well you could of fooled me." whisperd kagome.

Inuyasha glared at her when it started to lightning and poor down rain on the two half demons. The next lightning light up the sky and that is when inuyasha spotted a cave up ahead." hey kagome i see a cave up ahead."

" thats great inuyasha that means we can get out of this scary storm." kagome said."Whats wrong kagome are you scard of a little rain and thunder?" inuyasha teased.

"no..." I I just.. don't wan't t.. to be out h.. here." kagome stutterd."uh huh.. yea whatever." "lets go before you get sick or something." said inuyasha."ahhh.. i didn't know you cared inuyasha." kagome said sarcasticle."feh" " i just don't wan't to deal with a sick halfdemon." "same here." said kagome

."I don't get sick like you do only females get sick males don't." " whatever let's just get to the cave before we get soaked."when they got to the cave they noticed a pile of wood in the fare corner of the cave. " I guess where not the only one's that have used this cave." said kagome.

" feh" if you would have used your nose you would've known that." " well excuess me for haveing a stuffed up nose." your excuessed." said a smileing inuyasha."aaaaahhhh you are so annoying." "take's one to know one." "uhhh! i give up." " good now i can concentrate on makeing a fire instead of argueing with you,"after a long silence in the fire let cave kagome started to shiver.

"Oi" wench your still cold after the fire i made." " I can't help it if i get cold." " feh" here put my harora on." (q/t: is that how you spell it?)said inuyasha as he sliped the harora over her shoulder.He sat behind her so she would stay warm and him to.lol. "thanks inuyasha." said a blushing kagome

"feh" " don't worry about it." after a couple of min's of silence inuyasha looked to see why she didn't say anything. He saw that she was sound asleep with a happy smile on her face. **_did i put that there _**woundered inuyasha but he was brought out of his thought's by a sleep talking kagome.

"inuyasha i.. l.. love you." inuyasha blushed when he herd this." i love you to kagome." whisperd inuyasha. he thought she didn't here him but she did. that's why she smiled after he said that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_authors note_**: umm... well here is my second chapter please be nice i'm new to this no flames or anything ok one of my friends used to be on here and she was a awsome writer but some flamed her really bad and now she won't write any more storys because of that and i cant remember her screan name.well anyways please rr and if you can't review just e-mail me but i would rather you just reviewed if i can get at least 4 reviews for this chapter i will try to make my next one a lot better hopefully,lol. injoy

**_disclamer_**: i sadly d...don...t o...wn inu...yasha wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhh sniff...sniff i'm ok sniff

The morning sun shine shune in through the window onto our favorite halr-demon.

Inuyasha started to get up while he rubbed his eyes to get rid or the sleep in his eyes."Man that was a weird dream." said inuyahsa.

"It seemed so real and that girl she seems very familure but, who is she?and what was her name,and where have i seen her before?" Then there was a knock at his bedroom door and his best friend Mirokue walked in with a smile and a hand print on his face.

"Keh, did you group (is that how you spell it?) the maids again?" asked inuyasha."sigh... yup and it was worth it to. you should try it inuyahsa you don't know wat your missing." Inuyahsa just rolled his eyes at his perverted friend/monk.

"I thought monks were suppose to be saints?""its not my fault i have a cursed hand."said Mirokue."Yeah. whatever ya say monk.""Alright now that is taken care of back to buisness.""Keh, what business? my brother was the one father put in charge not me."

" I know inuyasha but that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun." They both had an evil little grin on there faces.(see there not suppose to leave the castle,lol)

"well monk where we going this time?" with a perverted grin on his fave mirokue said"where else to the village." "keh why the village? is it because of last time where you found that demon slayer that you grouped and she hit you with her fist."

"humph... well i do remember someone flirting with a pesent girl that had miko powers and you had to insult her and she hit you with some of her energy which nocked you out for quite awhil."Mirokue had a big smile on his face now. A red in the face inuyasha took a swipe at the monk. "OWWW! WHAT WAS TH!"AT FOR?" "for being you "

Meanwhile at the village our favourite miko and slayer were talking about the two idiots who grouped/insulted them.(guess who.lol)

Sango"Kagome do you remember that guy that grouped me?" "yea why you wish he was here or something?" said kagome with a smile on her face.

"nooooo why would you say something like that for" "because your face is all red from you blushing." giggled kagome. "humph... wait i remember you were blushing to when that inu something called you a bitch."

"What! i did not you must be mistaken" kagome sped up to hide the blush that was riseing on her face> ( see kagome has been around dog demons before so she knows what bitch means and males only call them that when they really like the female. i think,lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: well I hope you all like ch.2 i'm still working on the third when I have time to finish writeing it I will but i have to finish all my school work and by the time I do I have to go to bed. thats why I haven't updated my story but if I can at least get 2 or 3 reviews I could proubably wrok faster


End file.
